


Woe from the Son

by LadyAttie



Category: 12th Century CE RPF, British Royalty RPF, Historical RPF
Genre: 12th Century, Dysfunctional Family, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Family Angst, Family Drama, Family Issues, Gen, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-30
Updated: 2016-01-30
Packaged: 2018-05-17 03:18:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5851975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAttie/pseuds/LadyAttie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stephen is a sociable, charming, easygoing man. His eldest son Eustace is the very opposite. How did such a difficult, vicious child, detested and feared by many, spring from the loins of two benevolent parents?</p><p>Inspired by the film <i>We Need to Talk About Kevin</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Woe from the Son

**Author's Note:**

> Hellooo! Here's another fic taking place during the civil war of King Stephen and the Empress Matilda, but the main plot of this fic will not focus on their conflict directly. Neither it will be a Stephen/Matilda romance fic like my other one. Fiction does not tend to portray extensively of the royal family of King Stephen, and this got me the idea to write one about it after watching _We Need to Talk About Kevin_. I highly recommend watching it (available on Netflix), and it's ranked as one of my favorite movies now!
> 
> There's also the original novel too which the movie adapted from, but I haven't read it. I plan to in the future though!

**❈ PROLOGUE ❈**

**JULY 1153**

**WALLINGFORD, ENGLAND**

* * *

Henry FitzEmpress walked across the muddy ground and grass on a steep hill, tightly holding his long cloak around himself. He breathed heavily as he climbed. It was raining and foggy, but the young man had important private business to discuss with someone in particular.

When he reached the top, he sighted a large camp flying red and gold flags in the distance. He smiled to himself. "I shall fulfill what I was born to be." He ran down the hill, the cloak streaming behind.

When he arrived the camp, there were soldiers walking about but they paid no attention to him. He passed by several tents, looking for the one where he would to have his meeting. Then he found a tent that had a red banner with a gold centaur aiming readily with a bow and arrow designed as a coat of arms. Glancing at it, his thoughts crossed on why a centaur was chosen. There were two guards standing in front of the tent's pavilion. They immediately recognised Henry, but they prevented him from entering.

"My lord, do not enter yet," one of them said anxiously.

There were raised voices from inside the tent. Although he could not comprehend what exactly what was being said, he recognised a familiar, aggressive voice. There was another familiar voice, but it was mixed with exasperation and anger. Then there was a loud crash, and Henry shook his head.

The tent flap unveiled and he saw Prince Eustace of England, who was giving a deadly glare towards him. Henry scowled in return.

Eustace whirled his head around. "The upstart Angevin pig is here."

Behind him, a tall, lean man with tawny hair and a matching beard peppered with silver walked forward. King Stephen. Although his face was grave in age, he was somehow still a handsome man.

"Eustace, Henry and I must speak privately. Please leave."

His son stalked away, cursing Henry under his breath and hitting his shoulder onto him purposely. Henry brushed his shoulder and entered the tent in silence, proceeding to sit on a wooden stool. He removed the cowl of his cloak and brushed both his hands through his hair. He watched the the King strode through and sit on a stool opposite of him.

"So you wish to discuss the terms of the treaty proposed?" Henry began.

"Indeed." King Stephen heaved a long sigh. "Nineteen long years of civil war and unrest, and the people and nobles are exhausted. Your mother and I were so determined. I wanted to stay in power, and she could not give up fighting her claim to the crown. But now, I tire from fighting and desire for peace. There's a time quite suddenly nothing seems to matter anymore." His eyes began to dance and smiled again. "I must admit, I greatly admire your mother's spirit."

"And I won't give up fighting for my claim through my mother," Henry abruptly stood, his chin held high.

The King chuckled. "You have the same headstrong shoulders as your mother's." He leaned closer. "You're lucky. It's very useful to know what you want. What you want it for?"

This was simple to answer. And Henry was confidant to state it. "I want it possible for people to live in justice and in order. You can't have order when every man is fighting order for itself. And I wish to create an awesome empire. Anjou and Normandy may have had rivalry for centuries, but ever since my parents' marriage to unite the counties, we can grow even more powerful than the French. My marriage to Eleanor of Aquitaine has been one of the best advantages to my plan." Henry smirked. "The enemy of my enemy is my friend. Our Norman forebears had started as Nordic savages and claimed northern France as their native land. Normans have also traveled to south Italy and Sicily for conquest. My great-grandfather – your grandfather – then set out his dream of conquering England. With ambition and legacy running through the blood of my veins, I can spread the Norman and Angevin influence throughout the continent."

Now it was Stephen's turn to smirk. He nodded with amusement. "You are a very interesting man. You have a splendid idea in making England prosperous again."

He suddenly stood and walked to the other side of the tent to a long table. There were parchments lying about, and Stephen picked up a rolled one. He walked back to his stool, unrolling it. "Here are the terms my brother and the Bishop of Canterbury have proposed for the treaty:

  1. _King Stephen must follow all advice of Henry of Anjou, but may retain his royal powers._
  2. _King Stephen's sons Princes Eustace and William must do homage and renounce their claims to the Crown of England, in exchange for promise of the security of the lands that shall be bestowed._
  3. _Key royal castles would be held on Henry of Anjou's behalf by guarantors, whilst King Stephen may have access to Henry's castles._
  4. _Flemish and other foreign mercenaries must be demobilised and returned to their native lands."_



Stephen rolled the parchment again. Henry sat back down and pondered over the terms. Although Stephen would be like a supportive but authoritative guardian, they were agreeable. After all, Stephen was growing old. But with his sons barred from inheriting the crown if the treaty would be signed, Henry was concerned if they would eventually attempt to create a rebellion or perhaps assassinate him. He frowned, trying to think how would this treaty work out.

"I know what you're thinking, Henry." Stephen began to pace back and forth slowly. "You know, I'd rather like to see you try. Rather you than _him_."

Henry noted his face was turned away, but it had become a frozen mask. He could not help but wonder how could Stephen endure and raise a difficult man such as Prince Eustace, a man many feared of. Stephen was in contrast, soft and gentle.

"I never wanted Eustace to succeed," he continued. "He just stubbornly insisted. I've been a piece to his chess game for so long. I have prayed for years for Lord to bestow a miracle that Eustace would one day soon change to a better man, but it never has happened."

"Well, you are a weak ruler and man to not evade his control, so this is no surprise to me," Henry bluntly replied.

The King stopped pacing and turned to lock hard eyes onto him. He sighed again and returned to his stool. "I shall tell you from the very beginning for you to understand better my weight of stress caused by my own son above all."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> History tends to portray Eustace as "an evil man and did more harm than good wherever he went; he spoiled the lands and laid thereon heavy taxes." (Peterborough Chronicle) Obviously, no human is 100% evil, but I find Prince Eustace an intriguing figure. He will be portrayed as fierce character but not without complexities.
> 
> The only version of Eustace I've seen as a decent person is his portrayal in the miniseries of _The Pillars of the Earth_ ~~, not to mention as a hot young man portrayed by the sexy Douglas Booth.~~
> 
> Some of the dialogue between Henry and Stephen is taken from episode 1 of the 1978 BBC historical drama _The Devil's Crown_.
> 
> I won't update this fic regularly or constantly as my other fic _Blut isr dicker als Wasser_ is my main focus, but I'd never leave any of the two fics discontinued.


End file.
